professionalsbeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Threat / Script
' ' Mission starts outside of Jacob's Apartment ' ' Jacob checks his phone for messages Wallace : ( in message : ) had a good night's sleep with Shannon , eh? we still got business. Jacob : ( through message : ) Okay, tell me. Wallace : ( telling through message : ) Just come over here. I'll tell you. [ Cinematic 2 ] ( Jacob knocks on Wallace's door & he opens it ) Wallace : Well, Jackie. I thought you gonna miss out. Jacob : If i were gonna miss out on this, we would do this another day. Wallace : you old killer, come on in with the jokes. ( Jacob comes in and sits down ) Jacob : Alright, what's happening? Wallace : I got in contract with somebody. Since two days ago. Jacob : Who's the guy? Wallace : Well, the guy's name is Giovanni. Jacob : Giovanni? Wallace : Yeah. Giovanni King . Jacob : What this guy do? Wallace : he's a hoodlum around Chicago for 13 years, and he hangs out in a abandoned apartment at a motel. Jacob : Okay, I'll help him. After i pay him a " visit ". [ Cinematic 3 ] ( Jacob runs to Giovanni's door and hears his voice, comes closer to the door ) Giovanni : Yeah, yeah, the cops are over the city. I'm staying low for 5 years and i'm still, That's it. i'll call you back. ( Jacob knocks on the door ) Giovanni : Come in, please. ( Jacob comes in with his 357. Magnum while Giovanni counts millions of money ) Jacob : you Giovanni? Giovanni : Yes, what you want from me? Jacob : You need some help. Giovanni : You a cop? Jacob : If you think so. ( Giovanni gasps in surprise, and tries to grab his Cobray M9 off the table when Jacob shoots the Cobray off the table & whips him off the couch, then on the ground and Jacob grabs his M1911 pistol out ) Giovanni : What you want? Jacob : If i were a cop, I wouldn't show a badge to your face. Giovanni : Come on, stop playing around. Jacob : I heard from your best buddy, Wallace. contracted me for work and i agreed to him and you. Giovanni : That's it? Jacob : Yeah, that's it. Are we gonna do this or what? Giovanni : What if i don't? Jacob : You lucky i won't shoot you to your death. I can turn you in for the police and let them give you the death row. Giovanni : All right, I'll tell you. Jacob : I'm waiting. Giovanni : Okay, okay. Well, while i was staying at the last motel place, some gang members kicked me out of the place like a chicken, Now, i want some payback on them. Jacob : Where are they? Giovanni : I followed them to their hangout at the abandoned hotel, that's where. Jacob : All right, this is your only chance to make this right. [ Cinematic 3 ] Jacob : It's all done. Giovanni : Thanks for your help, Jacob. Thanks. Jacob : No time to thanking, you got two chances from me.